Joey's Torment
by journey maker
Summary: Joey is being beaten and abused by his father and some of his friends and Seto finds out and tries to help, but is he putting his and Mokuba's life in danger? Please read and find out. Rated for language, adult situations and a few lemons...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

To everyone, Joey Wheeler was a kid that liked to goof off in school. What they didn't know, was that he lead a double life. The one that everyone knew was the joker, and the one that he kept hidden, was the one that was being abused at home by his father and his friends.

It all started, when Mrs. Wheeler divorced her husband, and took their younger daughter with her. She couldn't take care of both children, so she had to leave Joey with his father; a move that she would later learn was the wrong one.

One afternoon, while everyone was in Gym Class, they had to do push ups, and Seto Kaiba walked by Joey, and hit his back and Joey screamed, and doubled up and lay on the floor.

The Gym Teacher ran over to find out what was wrong. What happened? He yelled.

"Seto hit Joey on his back, and he screamed" Yugi Motto said.

Kaiba, the Teacher said, go to the Office and wait there for me."

He helped Joey of the floor, and ordered him to the Nurse's Office. 'Sir, I'm fine, he just knocked the air out of me' he lied.

'Alright, go and take a shower, and get ready for your next Class' he told the others.

When Seto got to the Office, the receptionist couldn't believe that he was told to go there. Then the Gym Teacher got there, and he ordered Seto to the Principal's Office.

"What seems to be the trouble?" The Principal asked.

"Mr. Kaiba thinks that he can do anything he wants to another student, and not get in trouble, well he found out different today." The Gym Teacher said.

You will have detention for a week, the Principal told Seto.

" I can't, he yelled. I have a business to run."

"Your business can wait for another hour" he told Seto, who stormed out of the Office. He was going to make Wheeler pay for this.

Seto was driving home after his detention, when he saw Wheeler walking down the sidewalk. He wanted to run him over, but he decided to follow him and see where he was going.

Joey knew that he had to get home and quickly, so he took a short cut down the alley. He got home he hoped before his father, or he knew what was in store for him.

He opened the front door, and sighed. He knew that he had beat his father home, or so he thought. As he shut the door, he got a fist in the stomach. He fell to the floor in pain.

"What's that for?" Joey gasped.

"What did you say to me?" His father yelled.

As all of this was going on, Seto was watching through the window. He couldn't believe that Wheeler was having the same problem with his father as he did with his. He knew that if he didn't get Joey out of there, he would be either in the Hospital, or dead. He kicked in the door, and caught Mr. Wheeler by surprise. Seto punched Mr. Wheeler in the face, and while he was down, he helped Joey to his feet, and got him into his car and drove off.

"What did you do that for?" Joey asked him.

"I don't really know, but I think that I just saved your life." Seto told him.

"Saved my life? Hell, you probably sealed my coffin." Joey said.

"What do you mean?" Seto wanted to know.

"Well, he won't stop looking for me till he finds me, and if that means hurting anyone then he will do it. I'm really afraid for all my friends, their lives are in real danger." Joey told him.

"Do you really think your father is capable of all that?" Seto wanted to know.

"Yes, and you should be afraid for not only your life, but for Mokuba's life also." Joey explained.

When they got to Seto's home, Mokuba was waiting outside. Seto had called ahead to let them know what was going on. The Doctor is already here, Mokie told his brother.

The Doctor examined Joey, and signed a document stating that "Joseph Wheeler, had been molested by his father, and that he was frightened that his father would do more harm to him, if he wasn't stopped." Seto made copies, and was going to send one to the District Attorney and one to his father if Mr. Wheeler tried to get back at Seto or Joey.

Joey couldn't believe that anyone would care enough to try to stop the abuse that was going on, or to even care to do something about it. He couldn't understand Seto at all. He use to believe that Seto hated him, because of all the name calling that went on between them. Now he is showing signs of actually caring for him. Deep down inside, Joey had always felt something for Seto, but he couldn't say what it was; now he knew. He loves Seto, but he's afraid to tell him, just in case he laughs in his face.

Seto was sitting watching Joey sleep, when it hit him. He actually had feelings for him, and they were strong. Could he love him? He just didn't know, but he wanted to find out.

Mokuba knew all along that his brother and Joey would get together and realize that they loved each other, and would do anything to prove it to the other. I wish that they would hurry up and tell the other, before they drive me crazy, he sighed.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Yugi was worried about Joey and when he told Yami about it, Yami told him that he would contact Seto and find out exactly what was going on. When Yami talked to Seto, "Seto admitted that he knew where Joey was and that he had been hurt by his father and was at his home where he could be guarded in case his father tried to hurt him again." Yami then asked "could Yugi and the others be told as a precaution, in case his father tries to get them to tell him where Joey was?" Seto thought for a minute and then he told Yami "go ahead and let them know, but tell them that if his father should ask they are to tell him that they don't know."

Yami went home and told Yugi about what happened to Joey and Yugi started to cry because his friend had been hurt and was afraid to say anything to any of them. Yami held his abiou and whispered "we will have to be strong and tell the others so that they can help keep Joey safe." Yugi wiped his face and then he started calling the others. When he was through everyone of Joey's friends had been told and they all were outraged about what happened to him and they all vowed to protect him.

Seto told Joey about his friends knowing what happened and at first Joey was angry, but as Seto told him "they needed to know, they're your friends and they wouldn't of stopped till they found out. Yami and Yugi are telling them so they too can keep an eye out for anything suspicious and they can call and let me know or call the Police." Joey then smiled and thanked Seto for all that he had done, and in the back of his mind Joey wanted to tell Seto exactly how he felt, but he was still to afraid to.

The next day at school, all of Joey's friends were telling him how glad they were that he was alright and they thanked Seto for all that he had done for him. Seto wasn't use to anyone thanking him and it kind of embarrassed him but he just nodded that the understood. Yami smile to himself as he watched how Seto looked at Joey and visa versa and he knew then that they liked each other and he couldn't wait to tell Yugi.

Things seemed to have settled down since Joey's father was given the paper that Seto had delivered to him. At first Mr. Wheeler was ready to storm in and take his son by force then he decided to wait and when their guard was down he would strike. Joey was on edge because he knew that his father wouldn't stop till he got him back and Joey was so afraid for all of his friends because he knew what kind of a bastard his father really was. Joey knew that anytime his father would get even and take him back and that he wouldn't live very long after his father was through with him.

It has been one month since Seto took Joey and brought him to his house and things between them was a little shaky at first. Seto wanted to tell Joey how he felt but then he was afraid to, not knowing if Joey felt the same about him. Poor Mokuba was caught in the middle and was about to start screaming at them when fate intervened. One afternoon while Seto was in his Office attending to business, Joey was wandering around the house and he accidentally stumbled into Seto's bedroom and as he looked around he noticed what looked like a diary and it was open and he walked over and started reading, what he read made him blush but gave him hope too.

Dear Diary:

Joey is so damn handsome and I'm having trouble not touching him. I want to take him into my arms and tell him how I really feel and the I want to kiss him and tell him that he doesn't ever have to be afraid again. Do I have the courage to do it? Maybe I'll tell him tonight. It was dated today.

Joey put it back and hurried out of the room, but he didn't know that Mokuba had seen him and he too had read the diary and he smiled to himself and the he thought, I will be the one to put this plan together and tonight after dinner it will all come to be. Mokuba laughed to himself and ran off to plan exactly what he was going to do.

Seto got home around five that evening and he got changed and noticed that he had left his diary open and closed and put it away and hoped that no one had read it. Then he went downstairs and found Joey and Mokie playing some video game and as he sat down he couldn't take his eyes off Joey. Mokie saw his brother from the corner of his eye and he nearly laughed out loud. Seto looked like a love sick fool. Bridget the head housekeeper came and announced that "dinner was ready" and they all got up and walked to the dining room and sat down.

After dinner, Seto was about to say something, when Mokie spoke up "Joey, Tristan and Duke called today to see how you were and they really sounded like they really liked you." Joey looked at Mokie and didn't understand what he meant and he said "sure they like me I'm their friend." Then Seto got worried and he then said "Joey could I please speak to you in private?" Mokuba excused himself and as he walked out into the hall, he started to laugh and he listened to what his brother wanted to say to Joey.

Seto cleared his throat and as Joey looked at him, Seto said "Joey I like you." Joey blinked and thought he couldn't of said that in front of Mokie. Then Seto restated "I really like you, oh, I don't know how else to say it so here goes, I like you more then a friend." Joey then got what he was saying and he then told Seto "I like you more then a friend too. Where does that leave us?"

Seto then got up and walked over to Joey who had stood up too and Seto took him into his arms and kissed him. Then from behind them they heard "it's about time, now maybe all this insanity can stop and we can get some sleep around here!" Seto and Joey held each other and they started laughing and then Seto said "Mokie you have one minute to get out of here or I swear when I get my hands on you, I will tickle the living daylights out of you!" Mokie started laughing as he ran to his room and they heard "I'm not afraid of you!"

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

It has been two months since they had heard anything about Joey's father and still Joey wasn't convinced that he was gone. Little did he know that his father was planning to start taking out the people who worked to keep him away from his son.

One day while Seto was at Kaiba Corp, he got the phone call that changed everything. "Mr. Kaiba, my name is Detective Sawyers and I have to tell you that Doctor Sawyers is dead. He was found murdered in his home early this morning and there was a note attached to his body.

The note said "Tell Joey that this is his fault and if he doesn't want more bodies to turn up then he better call me, he knows the number. If he doesn't then he has caused those around him to die!"

"Mr. Kaiba I have to talk to Mr. Wheeler as soon as possible." Detective Sawyers said.

"Seto then told Detective Sawyers that he could come over at seven that evening." The Detective nodded and left. Seto wanted to scream, but he knew that he had to get home and tell Joey about this, so he told his Secretary to cancel his schedule and he left.

As he walked into the Manor, he heard someone singing and when he went to see who it was, it was Joey and he was singing "Kryptonite by Three Doors Down." As he listened to the words he realized that the song did describe his and Joey's lives and he started to cry. Joey turned around then and as he saw the tears running down Seto's face he stopped singing and ran over and embraced Seto and together they cried for all the hell that they had gone through. Seto looked into the eyes of this young man that he loved and he kissed him with all his heart. When he lifted his head, Seto then said "we have to talk."

Joey knew right then it had something to do with his damn father. "What happened, and don't lie." Joey asked.

"Your father killed the Doctor that signed the document that said you had been abused and he left a note attached to the body." Seto told him.

Joey wanted to find that bastard and kill him, then he asked "what was in that note?"

Seto told him and Joey ran to the bathroom and threw up over and over, then he stood up washed out his mouth and turned to Seto and he said "I'm going to call that sick son-of-a-bitch and there's nothing that you or anyone else can do about it."

Seto knew that he would of done the same thing, but he wasn't going to lose him, just when he found him and he then said "call him, but please don't go to see him. We have to come up with some kind of plan, pleas promise me." Joey closed his eyes and he lied to Seto to stop him from preventing him from leaving.

When the Detective came and talked to Joey, he shocked the hell out of both Joey and Seto when he agreed that Joey should call, but that someone else would be going to meet his father. "We have someone already to impersonate you and he is the best in his field."

Joey looked at his man and he didn't know if he was nuts or what but just maybe what he was telling them might work. "I have to meet the person who is going to try to make my father think that he is me." Joey said.

Detective Sawyers smiled and then he said "figured you'd want to see who he is, so he took out his phone and called a number and when he was done, he then told them he will be here in ten minutes, but we really have to know that you won't do anything stupid and try to mess this plan up, do you promise?" Joey closed his eyes and then he nodded his head and he then looked at Seto and he said "if this doesn't work, I will leave because I won't let either you or Mokie get hurt because of me. That bastard wants me and if I go he will leave all of you alone." Then there was a knock at the door and Seto walked over and when he opened the door, he got the shock of his life! There stood Joey, but Joey was over there standing with the most shocked look on his face.

Please R&R

Chapter Four Coming Up... Who is it????


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Detective Sawyers walked over and said "Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler I want to introduce Josh Connors, he's here in Domino at my request but he lives in America, New York exactly." Josh shook hands with both Seto and Joey, who couldn't believe how much Josh looked like him. "Alright who's this guy and why have you altered him to look like me?" Joey asked.

Josh started laughing which pissed off Joey and then Josh said "I wasn't altered at all, I'm your exact twin brother." After Josh said that Joey fainted and Seto caught him before he hit the floor. "Aright I want explanations and I want them now!" Seto yelled. He carried Joey to the couch and gently laid him on it. Josh saw how much this guy loved his twin and he smiled as he thought, how surreal all of this is. Not only are they twins they are both gay.

Joey started coming to and he looked at the person who had said that he was his exact twin and he said "if we are related like you say, then why don't I know about you?" Josh then reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper and handed it to Joey and as he looked at the adoption paper, and saw that the birth parents were Ken and Mary Wheeler and that they had a set of identical twin boys, well his eyes filled with tears and he whispered "why, why did they give you up?"

Josh then sat down next to Joey and he said "I found our mom in America and I asked her that exact question and she started to cry and as she told me, well I couldn't be mad at her but I hated that bastard that fathered me, I mean us. Mom said that when we were born, our so called father found out that he could get a large sum of money if he sold one of us and so that's how I became the son of Wilma and Larry Conner, who are the best damn parents in the world. And then I met our sister and well lets just say that now I have two families and if you'd let me I could have a brother too."

Joey didn't know what to say, then Detective Sawyers said "Josh found out through his work as a Police Officer in New York about the attack on your life and he contacted me and wanted to help. Well when I met him I could believe how much he looked like you and when he offered to help, well we came up with a plan and then he told Seto and Joey about the plan.

"Josh will pretend to be you and when your father tries to get you or him back well we hope that we will be able to find evidence that he was the one who killed the Doctor. We only have the note, but we can't find the murder weapon and until we do, well we can't arrest your father." The Detective told them.

Josh turned to Joey and he said "what I need is for you to tell me anything and everything about your life and how that bastard treated you and what happened from the time that mom left with Serenity till now. I have to be able to walk and talk exactly like you and will have to know things that only you and that scum bag knows, so we have to get busy because we have a deadline till you have to call and tell him that you'll come back." Joey didn't want anyone else to get hurt, but he wasn't physically ready to face that bastard and so he had to trust that Josh could do it and take that thing that calls himself a father and stop him so that he could have a life again. "Alright lets get busy." Joey said.

Josh and Joey spent two days locked in the Den and as Joey told Josh all that happened, Josh was so angry that his brother had to deal with all the shit that their father did to him. How could anyone live through that and then he understood why Seto rescued him. Hell Joey was one hell of a nice guy and maybe they could become brothers. As they talked and talked, Josh sounded more like Joey then Joey. When they opened the door and they were dressed exactly alike, well no one could tell them apart, not even Seto. Now was the time that Joey had to call his father and tell him that he would come back if he promised to stop killing people. As Joey talked to that bastard, Josh was listening on the other line and he wanted to tell that man to go to hell, but he knew that they had to get the evidence so he kept his mouth shut. Finally Ken agreed, and "told Joey to meet him at the old abandoned plant on the outskirts of town."

Now they had to get thing rolling, but then what Seto said put a stop to what they had planned. "There isn't anywhere for anyone to hide once he goes inside. Mr. Wheeler could be anywhere and he could see if anyone else was near there and Josh would be a sitting duck."

"Then I go in alone, and no one has to get hurt." Joey said.

"Hell no! Seto said, that's just plan stupid. There has to be another answer, I won't let you go."

Josh then stood up and said "listen, we can still go with our plan, the only thing different is that there won't be any back up." Then the door opened and Mokie walked in and he said "Seto why don't you get the helicopter fueled and ready to go, you could be there in one minute if anything goes wrong." Then Josh said "out of the mouths of babes." Everyone laughed and Mokie said "I'm no baby!" Joey went over to Mokie and he said "no your not a baby, but you do have a great idea and thanks for caring." So now they only had to wait for Joey to call his father….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Joey then went over to Josh and he said "we go in together or I will go in alone." Josh smiled at his brother and he then said "how good are you with a gun?"

Joey then said "what kind did you have in mind?" Josh handed Joey his nine millimeter and Joey removed the clip and took out the bullet in the chamber, then he took out of his pocked a small case and opened it up and in no time he had disassembled the gun and then he closed his eyes and put it back together again. "Does that answer your question? Joey asked. When I was younger, some of dad's friends would come over and when he got drunk and would pass out, they would teach me how to use a gun and how to take proper care of them. Hell, I got so good that I scared some of them and they never let me touch their guns again. Dad never knew."

Josh smiled at his brother and then he said "do you know where that bastard might be hiding?"

Joey then walked over to the window and as he looked out he said "yes and the soon I get rid of that part of my life the better." Detective Sawyers then said "he has to be brought in alive to stand trial for the murder of the Doctor and the shit he did to you." Joey turned to the Detective and he said "if he tries to hurt either of us we take him out, is that understood?"

Early the next morning, Josh and Joey headed out to where Joey knew that their father would be and as the brothers drove, there was silence in the car. Neither of them knew what to say, so they let the silence talk for them. Seto was so worried about Joey and for Josh too, and he told the Detective, how good of a cop is Josh?"

Detective Sawyers told him "if I needed a partner to back me up, I'd want Josh to be there. That guy has an uncanny ability to know what is going to happen before it does happen. Joey is in good hands with Josh. They will be alright, but I wouldn't want to be their fathers shoes."

When they got to where Joey's father was (Josh didn't consider him his father) Josh slouched down in the seat, and Joey said "he's here I can feel that son-of-f-bitch." Josh told Joey "be careful and I will wait for three seconds then I'll come in." Joey got out of the car and walked towards the door, then he stopped and he knew that the old man was very near and he slowly opened the door and stepped aside and then shots rang out. Josh got out of the car and ran to were Joey was and he whispered "we have to find another way in."

They carefully walked around to the side of the building and Josh saw a window and motioned to Joey that he was going to go and enter through it. You go try to keep his attention off the window, and be careful I just found my brother, I want to get to know him better. They shook hands and Josh started climbing up on the boxes till he got to the window and Joey called out to his dad, and the man answered with "afraid to come face me you lousy excuse for a son?"

Josh got inside and then Joey took out the gun that Josh gave him and cocked it and the he kicked in the side door and went in and rolled to a large container and then the shots rang out all around him. He knew that his father had help and that scared the hell out of him, because he knew who it was, it was Vinnie and he was a crack shot. Joey fired off a couple of rounds and he hit someone and when he father started cussing, he smiled because he knew that he had hit him.

Josh carefully made his way to the top of the second floor landing and as he laid there he could make out Joey, but he couldn't see who was shooting at him. He heard Joey's father cuss and he knew that Joey had hit him but they didn't know how badly and then he saw a shadow making his way over towards Joey and he knew that he had only one chance and he took aim and fired and he hit the man but he only winged him and the man ran back towards cover.

Joey knew that they were at an disadvantage and he wanted to tell Josh that they needed to get the hell out of there and go regroup and maybe then they would be able to take his father and Vinnie down, but then a shot rang out and Josh fell from the landing and landed right next to Joey and he could see that it was bad. He helped Josh up and they made it out and back to the car and Joey floored it and got them the hell out of there and took Josh to the Hospital where he got medical care and Joey called and told Seto what happened. "Stay there, the Detective is on his way with help." Seto told him.

"Joey are you alright?" Seto asked. Joey could hear the fear in Seto's voice and he told him "I'm fine and will be home as soon as they get Josh taken care of."

When Detective Sawyers got to the Hospital, they had bandaged Josh's shoulder and he was ready to go and so as they got into the car with the Detective, they told him "we need to have that bastard meet us somewhere where we will have the advantage." Sawyers phone rang and as he answered it, he went white. "No listen here you psycho, you can't tell me what I'm going to do." Then the voice said "I think that I can since I have me a hostage and if Joey doesn't come to the Park in an hour, tell him that his little friend Yugi will be dead." Then the line went dead.

Joey asked "who was it? Was it that murdering scum bag? What did he say?" Sawyers then said "he has Yugi Motou and if you don't go to the park in one hour he will kill him."

Joey then yelled "stop this damn car and let me out! I have to go because if he kills anyone else I'll go out of my mind, it's me he wants and it's me he'll get!" Joey then grabbed hold of the door handle and shoved it open and jumped out and landed on the pavement and rolled and got up and kind of limped off towards the Park.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...Will he get there in time and will Josh come to help?????


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

As Joey limped to the Park he was cussing because he had hurt his ankle, but he couldn't stop because Yugi needed help. As he made his way there he stopped and took out the gun that Josh had given him and he checked to see how many bullets he had left and he counted six, well that would have to do because he was going to blow that bastards head off for all the shit that he has caused.

Josh's shoulder hurt like hell, but he told Sawyers "turn around, we have to go help Joey. He can't take on two men and win." Sawyers knew that and so he thought about his career as a Detective and turned the car around and headed to the Park. He parked his car across from where Wheeler said that he would be and they got out and walked towards the place.

As Joey got near he could hear his father taunting Yugi saying "he's not coming, so are you ready to die?" When Joey heard this he wondered where Yami was, but he had no way of knowing that they had knocked Yami out and tied him up back at the Game Shop. God, his ankle hurt and that made him all the madder and then he could see his father and Vinnie. Vinnie was sitting on a swing and his father had Yugi tied up by one of the trees and he was waving his gun in Yugi's face.

Just as Joey was ready to go out into the open a hand grabbed his shoulder, and he knew it was Josh. "Good to see you bro." Joey said. We go together and rid this world of those vermin" Josh said. So the two brothers and Sawyers went into the open with their guns drawn and faced Ken and Vinnie.

"Well, well what do we have here? A broken down cop and what do my eyes see, my two bastard sons, together again. Well now I can get rid of both of you and as he raised his gun to shoot, a shot rang out and his father lay dead on the ground and Vinnie threw down his gun and gave himself up. Joey ran over and untied Yugi and Josh and Sawyers ran over to arrest Vinnie and make sure that Wheeler was dead. "Who shot him?" Sawyers asked.

Just then they saw a woman walking towards them and when Joey and Josh saw her their eyes filled with tears and Joey said "mom?"

Mary ran to her boys and held them in her arms and wept for all the hell that Joey had to endure and for Josh who had to grow up not knowing that he had a twin brother and a younger sister. Mary said "please forgive me." and then she fainted. The boys caught their mother and gently lowered her to the ground. Sawyers called for help and to have an Ambulance sent to the Park.

Yugi was fine and the Police went to the Game Shop and found Yami and got him untied and drove him to the Park where he found Yugi. They held each other and cried because they were glad that neither of them were hurt. Yami then looked at Joey and Josh and said "they must of hit me harder then I thought, cause I'm seeing two Joey's." Joey laughed and told him "no there is two of us, let me introduce you to my twin brother Josh."

When the Ambulance got there, Mary was coming to, but they took her to be checked out just to be on the safe side. At the hospital Joey asked her "why did you come here?"

Mary then through her tears she told her sons "I've lived with the lie for eighteen years and it had to stop. Your father, my husband was a bully and a molester and when you were born all he could think of was where were we going to get the money to raise two sons, and so his friends told him that people would pay top dollars to adopt a male child and because I was terrified of him I went along with it. God, I never even fought him because I was to weak from giving birth and then we had one son to raise and I knew that if I wasn't around who knows what he would of done. Please forgive me."

Both Joey and Josh held their mother and Joey said "mom I love you and I do understand because I've live with that maniac all my life. Josh stood there and then he said "I was raised by two of the most loving people and I never wanted for anything except I knew that I had a brother out there somewhere and I was determined to find him. Now, well I too forgive you because these past few days I have gotten to know what a bastard that man was and I got to know my brother."

The doors of the Emergency Room burst open and in ran Seto and Mokie and when Joey saw them he limped to Seto and they held each other and cried because they were glad to be together again. Seto picked up Mokie and he gave Joey a hug and kiss and then he looked at Josh and he held out his arms and Josh went over and the four of them held each other. Joey then led Seto over and said "Seto this is our mother, mom this is Seto Kaiba my life mate." Mary smiled and she said "welcome to our family."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up... Serenity reunites with her two big brothers...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Both Josh and Mary stayed at the Manor. Josh because he had to let his shoulder heal from the gun shot, and Mary because she was waiting to hear if she was going to be charged with murder. Seto had his best Lawyers on the Case. While they were waiting for word if Mary would have to stand trial, Mary asked Seto for a favor "could you bring my daughter here, so that she can meet her big brothers? She's staying with my sister."

Seto then asked Roland if he would do it and Roland smiled and said "it would be a pleasure."

Joey and Josh had time to get to know each other and when Joey asked him "did you really know that you had a brother somewhere?"

Josh told him that he did, and then he asked Joey "did you ever feel that way too?" Joey then closed his eyes and he said "hell, I was trying to stay alive and didn't have a chance to think about anything at all."

Mokie loved having Joey, his twin and his mother with them. He loved hearing stories that Josh told about when he was growing up, but he really wanted to hear about Joey's sister Serenity, who was a year younger then Mokie. Seto and Joey would laugh when Mokie would ask Mary questions and she too knew why. She thought that both Seto and Mokuba were the best friends that her son had, though she hadn't met the others, but she would soon because Seto was planning on having a party.

Three days later, Roland was back with Serenity and when she saw her mother she ran and gave her a big hug and kiss and then Mary introduced her to her brothers. "Yes I said brothers, you have two." Serenity looked from Josh to Joey and from Joey to Josh and then she smiled and walked over to them and gave them each a hug and kiss. It was a very happy moment.

Then came the news that they had been dreading, but it was good news. The Judge ruled that there would be no trial that it was self defense because she was protecting her sons against a man who was trying to kill them. He also ruled that it was Ken's gun that killed the Doctor and when Seto heard that he made arrangements for the family of the Doctor get a large settlement. Mary was overjoyed when she found out that she started kissing everyone, and when she kissed Roland, well he blushed red and that caused all of them to laugh.

Seto then called all of their friends and they were his too, since he did help Joey and he invited them to come to the Party and meet his brother, sister and mother. At the Party Mary met all of Joey's friends and she liked them and she thanked them all for being there when Joey needed them.

At the Party, Joey asked Josh if he had a girlfriend and Josh said no, but then he took out his wallet and showed his brother a picture of his mate. It was a guy and Joey smiled and then he said "I guess were are really twins." Josh laughed and then he said "I want you Greg and meet my parents someday" and Mary said that "she'd love to meet the people who gave you a loving home."

Mary asked Seto for another favor, could you please find a place that Serenity and I could buy, because there isn't anything back there to keep us and I want to be close to my son and he and his sister could get to know each other, and then Josh shocked them by asking "if he could stay for awhile? I want to be with my second family too." Seto told them that for now, they would all be staying here with them. Then he asked if Josh wanted to have his mate and parents come and stay with them too?"

Mary started crying and both her sons and daughter went and they held her in their arms and they all cried because they were all glad to be together. Seto went to his Office and started making the calls and he found a house and when Mr. & Mrs. Connors heard what Seto had to say, they agreed that they wanted to come to Domino and so did Greg when Seto explained to him why he was calling. So Seto set all this into motion and soon the Manor would be full of friends and families.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...Meeting new friends & families...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Later that evening after everyone had gone to bed, Seto and Joey were sitting talking when everything that had happened came crashing down onto Joey at once and he started to shake so badly that Seto wrapped his arms around him and whispered "I've got you, just let it go."

Joey started crying and sobbed for over an hour and Seto began to get really concerned, then Joey stopped and looked Seto in the face and he said "if it weren't for you I'd be dead now, how do you repay something like that?"

Seto leaned over and kissed Joey and Joey wrapped his arms around Seto and they started getting carried away, and Seto said "let's go to my room" and he took Joey's hand and they climbed the stairs to Seto's room. Once inside, Seto closed and locked he door and then he turned to Joey and he said "are you really sure about this?"

Joey then kissed Seto's lips and he told him "I've never been so sure of anything in my life, please let me make love to you." Seto then took his hand and they walked over to the bed and they both began to undress. When they were both naked, Seto laid Joey on the bed and laid there beside him and as they touched and caressed each other till they were both about out of their minds, Seto made love to Joey and as they cried out each others names, they both had reached that peak and flew towards the stars. They laid there in each others arms and they Joey whispered "now I will show you how much I love you" and as he began making love to Seto, they both started towards that peak again and this time they did reach the stars and beyond. As they fell asleep in each others arms they knew that they would be together till the end of time.

When Joey woke the next morning, he felt arms around him and then he remember how he and Seto had made love to each other and he closed his eyes and thanked God for Seto. Joey ran his hands over Seto's arm and he woke up and said "good morning, are you alright?"

Joey turned over and as he faced the man who he loved, he kissed Seto and whispered "I'm just fine, are you alright with that happened last night?"

Seto touched Joey's face and he told him "I love you Joey and last night was just perfect and I will show you the rest of our lives just how much you mean to me." Then he pulled Joey into his arms and kissed him.

There was a knock on the door and when Seto got up and pulled on his pants and opened the door there stood Mary and she smiled and he turned beet red and then she asked "is Joey here?" And before he could say one word, she walked past him and there was her son trying to cover up and she laughed and said "young man, you are so very lucky. You have the love of this man and don't ever forget that, then she sat on the edge of the bed and laughed as her son tried not to blush and she told him your sister wants to talk to you and I'd advise you two to get dressed before she comes here." She kissed Joey and then as she went over to the door she told Seto "you are one hell of a good man and I want to thank you for being here for not only Joey, but for all of us." She kissed his cheek and then she left laughing.

As they got dressed and went to the kitchen, they found the others there and as they sat down to eat, Serenity asked "Joey where were you, you weren't in your room?"

Mary, Josh and Seto had to hide their smiles as Joey squirmed to find the right words to say and then Mary saved him by telling her daughter "your brother and Seto were talking all night and they just fell asleep."

Serenity then smiled and she said "sometimes momma and I talk all night and we fall to sleep on the bed too." The others nearly all burst out laughing and then Joey said "I'm so glad that you and mom are here, I've miss you both." Serenity ran to her brother and they held each other and tears burned the eyes of all those watching them.

Roland then came into the room and said "Seto, Mr. & Mrs. Connors just called and said that their plane would arrive here tomorrow and a Mr. Greg Peters called and said to please tell Josh that he would be here later today." Seto thanked him and then he asked "have you had breakfast yet?" Roland shook his head no and then Mary said "well pull up a chair and dig in." Roland looked at Seto and he smiled and shook his head yes and Roland sat down next to Mary and she took a plate and piled on food and gave it to him and when their hands touched, Roland blushed and thanked her.

After breakfast, Mokie asked Serenity if she liked video games and when she said that she did, he asked if she wanted to go to the game room and play some and she said yes and they ran off. Mary smiled and remarked "that's the first time in a very long time that your sister really got excited about something. She's been kind of depressed right after I got the call about how your father was treating you and I didn't know that she was listening till after I hung up the phone and when she asked me, well I couldn't lie and I told her and she began to cry and asked when were we coming here to help you? Well when I told her that she couldn't come yet and that she would have to stay with Aunt Molly and when I left she made me promise to let her know when she could come and meet her big brother, not knowing that she'd be meeting her two big brothers." Joey went to his mom and they held each other and then Joey looked at Josh and he smiled and the three of them held each other and Seto smiled to himself.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine coming up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

They were waiting at the Airport for the flight to come in that had Greg on it and Josh was excited about seeing his mate again and to introduce him to his brother and Mary and Serenity and the others. As the flight started to disembark and the passengers started coming out, Josh saw Greg and waved and Greg smiled and hurried over and he hugged Josh. One thing that Josh had learned from being around Seto and his brother was, don't be afraid to show your emotions and then he kissed Greg and as they kissed, Seto put his arm around Joey and they smiled at the couple.

Josh then turned to Joey and he said "Greg I want you to meet my brother Joey." Greg looked at Joey and he couldn't believe how much he resembled Josh and he said "good thing that your hair is a lighter shade of brown or I wouldn't know you two apart." Then he said "this is Joey's mate Seto." They shook hand and then they went to get Greg's things and went home.

As they pulled up in front of the Manor, Greg then asked "are you the same Seto Kaiba that owns Kaiba Corp?" Seto said "yes, I didn't know that anyone in America knew about me." Greg laughed and then he said "well I've got a younger sister that loves Duel Monsters and that's how I knew."

They all went inside and Josh showed Greg where their room was and as soon as the door closed, Greg and Josh really kissed, in fact they made love. When they both were able to talk again, Josh told his love "I've miss you so damn much and I don't ever want to be away from you again, will you please marry me?" Greg had tears in his eyes as he told him "you bet I will." After a couple of hours they finally came downstairs and they went to the living room and that's when Josh introduced Greg to Mary and Serenity.

Mary was happy to meet Greg and he always wanted to meet the woman who birthed his love. He liked her right away and loved the idea that she accepted him as Josh's mate, something that Bob and Lauren Connors couldn't do just yet. As they talked he learned the reason that Mary had lost her son and everything that had happened since Josh left to come to Domino. "You could have been killed" Greg said as he put his arms around Josh. Then he turned to Joey and he said "sorry to hear about all the hell you went through, but it looks like now you are going to be alright."

Helga, who was the Cook at the Manor came and announced that lunch was ready and they all went to the kitchen and Greg fell in love with how large the kitchen was. Greg was an amateur Chef and he talked to Helga about how she cooked the roast that they were having. Helga was in seventh heaven because she finally had someone to talk cooking with. They all smiled as he stood beside her and they discussed different ways to prepare food.

Seto then asked Josh "isn't your parents coming in tomorrow?"

Greg heard that and he looked at Josh and he shrugged his shoulders and went on talking to Helga. Mary felt the tension between them and she asked "what's wrong, don't your parents like Greg?" Josh closed his eyes and then he told her "they don't like the idea that I am in love with another man." Then Serenity spoke up and blew them all away when she said "well it's your life isn't it, so why do you care if the like it or not?" Joey sat beside her and he put his arm around her and he kissed her cheek and said "she does have a point." Josh then said something that made Greg do a double take "You know you're right little sister, I don't give an damn and if they can't accept Greg then who cares!" Then Helga spoke up and said "good for you young man!" That caused them all to burst out laughing.

Later that night as they were sitting around talking and listening to Country music, and the song "I'm Already There by Lonestar" was playing and Seto stood and asked Joey to dance and as they danced, Serenity began singing the words and they couldn't believe how beautiful her voice was. Greg asked Josh to dance too and as they two couples listened to the words they all had tears in their eyes because it was so beautiful. When the song was over they still held each other not wanting to let go and then they heard Mokie say, "get a room!" and they all started laughing. Mary then said "I guess we all had better get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day for all of us." They all said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

Today Josh's parents are arriving and he is really nervous. As he seeing them he waves and his mom smiles and they hurry over to kiss their son. Josh turns and says "mom and dad this is Joey." Joey smiles and they can't believe how exactly alike he is to Josh. Then Josh says this is Seto Kaiba, he's Joey's mate. They look at Seto and then at Joey and Mrs. Connors changes the subject and says "is there someplace where we can get something to eat?" Josh can't believe how rude his mother is but doesn't argue with her here, he will wait till they get back to the Manor..

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Shit hit the fan!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, or the song "Kryptonite by Three Doors Down"

Chapter Ten

When they got back from the Airport, Josh and his parents were arguing and Mary, Serenity and Mokuba came to see what the problem was. "What's going on?" Mary wanted to know. Being so frustrated Mrs. Connors asked "who the hell are you?"

"I'm Mrs. Wheeler and if you take that tone of voice again, I'll be your worse nightmare!" Mary said.

"So you're these two's mother, maybe you can talk some sense into them." Wilma said.

"My name might be Mrs. Wheeler, but I gave up my rights to say anything to Joshua and I turned my back on Joseph a long time ago so I might have been the one who gave birth to them but it doesn't mean I can tell either of them what to do." Mary told her.

Both Josh and Joey turned to Mary and they said "how can you say that? Josh then said "you had to give me away or that bastard would of likely killed all of us" and then Joey said "Mom, you had to leave in order to save Serenity's life, so don't ever let either of us hear you say that you're not our mother." Mary started to cry and then she asked again "what the hell is going on?"

Wilma then said "do you know that your son is in love with a man?"

"Sure I do and he is a very nice young man and loves Joey with all his heart and that's a very rare thing to find, I know!" Mary told her. Then it began to make sense and she asked Wilma "are you upset because Josh is in love with Greg?"

Wilma had tears in her eye as she said "how can you condone what lifestyle your son has chosen?"

Mary then went over to Wilma and put her arm around her shoulder and she gave her a hug and then she asked "do you love your son? If you do and don't ever want to lose that love then sometimes you have to let them grow up and live the life they want and if that includes loving someone that you don't approve of then that's just to damn bad because if you keep butting heads one day he will just leave and never come back and I don't think that is what you want is it?"

Wilma then started to cry and Mary held her and then Larry said to Mary "now I know who our son got his brains from." And they all started to laugh and Wilma then walked over to Josh and Greg and she held out her arms and both of them went and held her in their arms and she whispered "I'll try to be a good mom to both of you, but at times either of you might have to give me a kick in the pants and set me on the right tracks once in a while."

Then both Josh and Joey went and stood in front of Mary and they said together "you will always be our mother, the one who carried us and loved us with all your heart and you did what you had to do and no one had ever say anything against you or we'll kick their asses." Mary was so proud of her sons and she started crying and Serenity ran over and they all hugged and kisses and they everyone was crying and smiling at the same time.

That evening at dinner, Mokie said grace "please bless this food and all these new family members and keep us in your love, Amen." Then they all enjoyed a great dinner and ever better conversation. Later on while they were talking in the living room, Mokie asked "Joey if he'd sing a song for them?" "Sure he said what song" Mokie whispered it to him and Joey said "go get my guitar." When Mokuba came back Joey had moved one of the chairs in the middle of the room and as he strummed his guitar he began to sing:

I took a walk around the world

To ease my troubled mind

I left my body laying somewhere

In the sands of time

I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be

Something to do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy the will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,

But still your secrets I will keep

You too for granted all the times

I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head

If not for me then you would be dead

I picked you up and put you back

On solid ground

If I go crazy will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well,

Will you be there a holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

No no no no no

If I go crazy the will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm still alive and well, will you be there a

Holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

Yeah!!

If I go crazy the will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be there a

Holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite.

When Joey was done, there wasn't a dry eye in that room, including himself. The words meant so many things to everyone in that room…..

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...Talking about two Weddings...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

As Seto held Joey in his arms after they made love he whispered "marry me." Joey sat bolt upright and threw his arms around Seto's neck and said "yes I will." Then they made love again and as they drifted off t sleep, the sounds of a love song played in the distance. "Hello Young Lovers, from The King and I."

Mary was watching the DVD and she cried as she did every time she heard the song. She thought of her two songs and their mates and it made her smile. She knew that the when they decided to marry, it would be a match made in heaven. When the movie was over, she turned off the television and went to sleep.

Early the next morning as everyone was coming into the kitchen, they got a surprise, there helping Helga cook was both Wilma and Mary. The women were laughing as they cooked breakfast. "Sit down and we hope that all of you are really hungry, because we made enough to feed an army." Mary said. You didn't have to ask either Joey or Josh to sit down, they both were hearty eaters and both Seto and Greg laughed out loud as they both tried to sit in the same chair and they both hit the floor.

Helga looked at them with her hands on her hips and she scolded them saying "young men, there will be no monkey business in my kitchen, if you can't sit nice then leave immediately." She had the biggest smile on her face and both Joey and Josh said "yes Helga." That made everyone to burst out laughing as they all sat down and waited for the food.

After breakfast, Joey asked "if he an Seto could talk to Mary?" They went into the Den and as soon as she heard that they were going to get married, she let out a yell that made all the others come running to see what was wrong. Mary had tears in her eyes as she said "their getting married!" Serenity and Mokie ran to them and they gave them both hugs and kisses and then by accident Mokie kissed Serenity's cheek and they both turned beet red and ran out of the room. Mary then said "well, I guess we'd better go see how they are." That left Wilma, Larry standing there with Greg and Josh.

Josh cleared his throat and said "well since we're here, I want to let you both know that Greg asked me to marry him and I said yes. We'd love to have your blessings." Wilma had tears in her eyes and she held out her arms and as she engulfed both Greg and Josh she said "I'm the happiest mom because I not only have one son, I'm getting another." Larry then replied "my feeling exactly, welcome to our family" and he shook Greg's hand.

While they were welcoming Greg into their family, Mary, Joey and Seto were going to talk to the young ones.

Mary found Serenity in their room and she was crying. Mary walked over and sat down next to her daughter and softly asked "baby what's wrong?" Serenity sat up and wrapped her arms around her momma and she said through her tears "he kissed me." Mary wanted to laugh, but she kept a straight face as she asked her "what's wrong with that? He is really cute."

Serenity then wiped her face and smiled at her mom and said "he is isn't he, but aren't you and the others mad because he kissed me?"

"Honey, it was an innocent kiss and no we're not mad, but I think that he is as shocked as you are and you both need to talk about what happened."

Seto and Joey found Mokuba in the Game Room trying to play a video game and screwing up so badly that he nearly threw the controller against the wall. When he noticed them standing there he asked "why did I kiss her?"

Seto and Joey went over to Mokie and they sat down next to him and Seto said "she is really cute, don't you think?" Then Joey said "you like her, don't you?" Mokie turned red as he nodded his head yes. Then Seto told him "you need to talk to her about what happened."

Mokie was horrified and he said "how do I talk to a girl?" Joey the laughed and he told him "listen she's your friend and so she's a girl just talk to her and get it over with, she won't bite you." Mokie then stood up and he asked "are you mad at me because I kissed your sister?" Joey and Seto then stood up and they both hugged him and Joey told him "no, I think that it was really sweet, but you have to talk to her." Just then they heard Mary cough and there stood Serenity and she asked "could I please talk to Mokuba alone?" They all left the room and let them talk.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up.. Getting things straighened out...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

As Serenity and Mokuba talked they decided that to be friends and they both agreed that kissing is icky!!! Mary, Joey and Seto heard what they said and Joey remarked "wait till they get older, then they won't think that it is icky." Mary laughed and smacked her son and said "let them be young for awhile longer, please." Joey laughed and then he and Seto went to their room and Mary went to the kitchen.

Josh and Greg were talking and they decided to get married before they went back to America and Greg asked "do you think that Seto will let us get married in the back yard, it sure is beautiful there." Josh kissed him and he said "let's go talk to him."

Josh knocked on their room and as Seto opened the door, Josh asked "could we talk to you about something?" Seto smiled and let them in and that's when Josh asked "would it be alright if we get married in the back yard in the gazebo?" Seto told them that he didn't care and then Joey spoke up and said "Seto, why don't we make it a double Wedding?" Seto pulled Joey into his arms and kissed him and then he said "you all know that we're going to have to let the ladies plan everything, don't you?" That made all of them laugh and they decided to go and announce the big news.

That evening at dinner as they were all talking and laughing, Joey and Josh stood up and faced their moms and they said "we've decided to have a double Wedding and have it in the back yard in the gazebo, and we want you both to plan everything." Mary and Wilma didn't know what to say at first then they both got up and went to hug their sons and their mates and then they looked at each other and said "we have to get busy, we have so much to do." Then they left talking about what they had to do first. Larry turned and he said "you all know that this isn't going to be cheap, don't you?"

Seto then said "money isn't any problem, we're going to split the cost and it's great to see them having such a great time."

Mary and Wilma worked together and they came up with some good ideas and when they asked what they couples thought and they were really surprised that they liked them. What they were going to do was to was to first of all send out invitations to who they wanted to attend the Wedding and then they needed to go get their Tuxedo's ordered and they had to decide what flowers wanted flowers they wanted?

Helga then was asked if she'd help in the preparations for the Reception and also if she'd make the Wedding cake for both couples. Larry was sitting there with Roland enjoying seeing all the commotion and they'd burst out laughing when the women's eye would light up when they thought of something else. Joey and Josh then needed to decide who would be their best men, Seto was going to ask Yami and being that Greg wasn't going to have any of his friends or family there, Seto suggested that "he could ask Roland" who agreed to do it. Then Joey asked Yugi to stand with him and Josh asked if "they thought knew of someone who could to it for him?" Joey said that he'd ask Duke, who also agreed. Now all they had to do was to let the women get things going and soon they'd be married.

Roland made sure that the landscapers had the back yard and the gazebo ready and he ordered enough chairs for all the guests. He also called and had tables and chairs brought and set up in the Ball Room, where they were going to have the Reception. One thing that all of them forgot, but that Serenity and Mokie pointed out, where are the rings?"

So all four of them went into Domino to the Jewelry Store that Seto liked and picked out rings. They all picked out simple bands, but each had their names engraved inside with a small message. Now, everything was almost ready.

Serenity asked Mokie "have you decided what you want to give Seto and Joey for a Wedding present?" Mokie told her that he was writing a small poem to let them know how much he loved them and Serenity's eyes got really big and she said "that's what I'm doing too." They laughed and went back to playing video games.

Mary and Wilma and Helga talked and they decided that you can't go wrong with a selection of different foods, so they decided to have, chicken, fish, roast beef, ham, turkey and as assortment of vegetables and fruit for the Reception. Then Helga showed them the sketch she made of how the cake would look like and Mary and Wilma were so happy, because now their sons could get married.

Joey, Seto, Josh and Greg decided to write their own vows and as they went to write them, they each thought exactly how much that they loved their mates and the words flowed onto the paper, tears fell from their eyes. When they were done, they hit them till the Wedding.

Today is the day of the Wedding and as Joey and Josh got ready in one room and Seto and Greg in another, they all started getting a little nervous. They all loved their mates and today they would be standing in front of their families and friends and telling the whole world exactly how they felt. Emotions ran high and as they got ready to get married, tears even appeared.

As they stood there in front of everyone, the Minister then asked each one of them to recite their vows. Seto, the Minister said would you please go first.

Seto's Vows:

Joey when I found you, I found the other half of my heart. I knew the moment that we touched that we'd be together forever. You have healed the holes in my soul and have showed me that love can do anything. I'm so very proud today to take you as my mate, to have and to hold till the end of time.

Joey's Vow:

Seto, when you found and saved me from that monster, you opened my heart an showed me what love really was. I thought that my life was over, but it had really only begun when you gave me your love. I am so proud that today I will be joining with you and that our hearts will beat as one. I will love you till the time this world ends and then on till tomorrow.

Josh's Vows:

Greg, the day you came into my life, I began to live again. You have given me a reason to live and it is that love that will keep growing everyday of our lives. I am so glad that I found you and today we are becoming one. We will be together till the end and then some.

Greg's Vows:

Josh, the day we met I knew that we would be together forever. You are the light in my world and you've given me the reason for living. Though my own family turned their backs on me, I have the love to last a lifetime and I will forever be thankful for your love. I am so proud of you and I know that our love will keep betting stronger everyday in everyway.

The Minister then asked "Who gives these young men to each other" and Wilma, Larry, Mary and Solomon stood and said proudly "We do!" Then the Minister asked for the rings and as they each slipped the rings on each others fingers they pledged to honor their vows and to give each other their love. Then the Minister said "I pronounce you life mates, may you all have years and years of happiness, you may now kiss."

As they kissed the others cheered and clapped for each couple.

Please R&R

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up... The Reception...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

As the two couples let the way into the Manor to the Ball Room, they couldn't believe that they were really married and as they enter the room, it was so beautifully deck out. Helga and her staff had out done themselves.

As everyone sat down, Mary stood up and raised her glass and said "I want to toast the happy couples. To Joey and Seto, what can I say, I have gotten to know them and they have welcomed me and Serenity into their home and the love that we feel here is overwhelming. Joey, you have grown into a very handsome and strong young man. You've dealt with stuff that any normal person would of fallen and died from, but you found the strength to endure and then to Seto, you are the hero here and I will forever be thankful for your love for my son. It is that love that gave Joey the will to want to go on and that love will see you two through the rest of your lives.

To Josh and Greg, I want to wish you two all the happiness that life can give you. Josh, I lost part of my heart the day that my so called husband sold you and I didn't find it until the day that you called and wanted to talk. You haven't ever in the time that we've gotten to know each other ever condemned me for what happened to you. You were raised by two very special people and I will be forever grateful to the Lord up above for giving you to them. They are very loving and caring people and they installed that into you an it shows every time you smile at them. To Greg, you've given Josh something that is so very hard to find, eternal love and devotion. It is that love that you two share with each other that is going to carry on till the end of time. I don't really have the right to claim to be either of you my sons, but I'm damn glad and proud to be able to say that I gave birth to two of the most handsome and strong young men. I will love you both till the day that I die."

Joey, Seto, Josh and Greg hurried over and gave her hugs and kisses and then both Joey and Josh said "mom you have every right to say that we are your sons. We love you.

Wilma and Larry stood up next to toast them. "My name is Wilma and I'm the mother of a very strong and handsome young man. Josh came into our lives when he was one month old and he had brought nothing but laughter and love ever since. I have loved, scolded and sometimes even punished him, but today I am the proudest mother in the world. To Greg, I'm glad to welcome you into our home and I will be there when ever you need to talk of just listen to you. You are the most courteous young man and I love you. Joey and Seto, I've gotten to know the two of you and what I've learned is that you both are the nicest young men that I've met and I'm so glad to be included into your family. We are so blessed this day, and all I can say is that I love all of you with all my heart."

Then Larry stood and he said "today I've gained another son and found some very precious and dear friends along the way. When I found out that Josh loved Greg, well I guess it didn't surprise me, because to see the look in my sons eyes when he looked at Greg, well it reminded me of how I look at my wife. Joey and Seto I will forever be grateful to have known and been welcomed into your family. It is such a wonderful day today because our family has just grown with more people whom I proudly say that I love." Then Josh, Greg, Joey and Seto went over and hugged and kissed both Wilma and Larry.

When the others toasted the couples, then it was Serenity and Mokuba's turns. Serenity stood up and she began, "when momma told me that I had a brother I was so happy. I didn't know why were weren't together until that day when she had to leave and I cried because I wanted to be there too. Then when Roland came and brought me here to Domino and I found out that I not only had one brother, but two well I was so happy. Joey and Josh have been so nice and loving to me even though we just met. I couldn't have asked for two more better brothers if I tried. Today I was there to see Joey and Josh married their life mates and I'm so proud of all of them and I want to shout it to the whole world, I have two of the best brothers any sister could ever want."

Then Mokuba stood and faced his brother and said "Seto, you have always taught me to learn to like everything around me. I love you and when I first met Joey, well I knew then and there that I had another brother to love. I'm so damn proud of you bro, because you let into your life the one person who changed you and Joey I love you for that. When I first met both Josh and Greg, well I liked them right away. They have showed me that love could conquer anything and like Joey and Seto they are each others life mates and I'm damn proud to be here today to tell them all that I love them very much."

About that time the two couples went to both Serenity and Mokuba and gave them hugs and kisses and tears flowed in that room. Then all of a sudden there was a trumpet sound and as everyone looked, there was Roland and Helga and they were wheeling in the largest Wedding Cake that anyone had ever seen. On top were four men and the words "One Heart, One Soul, One Body." Everyone stood and applauded the happy couples and they stood there and cut that cake and as it was handed out to everyone there, Joey, Seto, Josh and Greg felt the love for each of them come flowing towards them in waves. Then everyone stood and raised their glasses and all cheered "To the happy couples!"

When everyone had gone home, and Joey, Seto, Josh and Greg were alone with their families, they all felt so much love that it just covered them like a warm blanket. This is the beginning of their lives together and what had begun as somewhat of a drama, now has turned into a romance that will go on and on and on……….

THE END……….

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, sherabo, BrightestStarInTheNightSky and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
